Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: The way some superheroes choose to deal with the annoying pop up at the top of the screen. Obviously a silly fic, hope you enjoy, but please review! Rated for Safety. So far it's Superman, Batman, Flash and Green Lantern.
1. Superman

**Ok everyone knows about the annoying mosquito that keeps buzzing up at the top of the screen, right? So as we have super heroes I figure they wouldn't put up with it, so this fic was born! Rated for Safety as always… **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I wouldn't have spent an hour waiting for the bus today…**

**x**

Superman. Faster than a speeding bullet.

Able to leap tall buildings with a single bound.

Hmm… he really had to stop thinking of himself in those old clichés. Newspaper reporters did not use clichés, most of the time anyway.

He was the most powerful superhero in the world yadda yadda… invulnerable… and he had a headache. (Super hearing came with its downsides, y'know?)

Clark stared at the screen, before putting his head in his hands in defeat. It followed him everywhere… even on those little sites where people were discussing whether he looked fat in his tights… he hadn't eaten that many true blue All - American hot dogs had he?

No, no, of course he hadn't – but it was there!

It was always there! That _infernal_ buzzing creature claiming that you would win a free laptop, ok that was all well and good, but if you were surfing the internet and listening to David Bowie you did not want to be interrupted!

Recovering himself, he clicked on the back button…

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-------- SMASH!'

Clark looked at his fist for a moment before realising he had, in actual fact, embedded the monitor of his p.c. in the opposite wall.

'CLARK!' uh oh. Lois. _Now_ he was in trouble…. But at least that damn buzzing had stopped. Oh… Ma and Pa would have his head now that he swore… fiddlesticks…

**x**

**Well hope you enjoyed. I have on several occasions nearly thrown my mouse at the screen with that thing coming up so I thought it made sense Clark would throw _the_ screen… Please Review, I know it's short but it would brighten my day. Sorry if this is a little hyper I've had three diet cokes today and I just remembered I have the dentist tomorrow… err…**


	2. Batman

**If it was at all possible this has got a little sillier… blame the caffine…**

**Disclaimer: I thought about something witty and forgot it… so the characters are not mine.**

**x**

Batman. The world's greatest detective.

The Dark Knight that prowled Gotham's dark streets at night.

Defending the innocent of Gotham from the criminals, the superstitious and cowardly lot. He was an urban myth. And he quite liked all the rumours about him. Except for that one about him and Robin, if he ever met the person that started that one, they would live to regret it.

He sat at the Bat computer and refused to see anyone… they thought he was working on a case when, (well he was in a way…) but he had in fact… got addicted to surfing Google.

Hey, he was one of the most intelligent people in the world, but the collective knowledge of thousands, millions, of people was a great assistance. Especially when he wanted to find out what one of Robin's many "pop culture" references was. Or when a villain claimed to be using a catchphrase… bah, who needed television to find that out?

Then it came.

He thought perhaps this was only on one site, but it came again.

It was like a bad penny. Worse than that giant one he'd managed to haul into the cave.

The mosquito buzzed insistently at the top of the screen. Batman nearly threw a bat-a-rang at it but he was smarter than that. He had defeated the worst of the worst. He would defeat this.

He called up the company as Bruce Wayne and well… he wasn't very pleasant. If Alfred was listening, Bruce might have found himself swallowing boxes of soap. He had a way with words when he wanted. Rant over; he sat back down in his chair, almost relaxed until…

'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-------click!' He could go on patrol until they sorted it out…

**x**

**Well hope this one works for ya! Please Review! If you don't like silly humour, don't get offended please.**


	3. The Flash

**Here's one about the Flash for you, Incognegro. I'll take more requests but I can't promise anything.**

**Whoa, nearly forgot the disclaimer: Wally West the Flash does not belong to me.**

**x**

The Flash. The Fastest Man Alive.

The Scarlet Speedster.

Damn. Didn't Wally have more titles than that? He guessed it was a status thing. Damn exclusive trinity club. Better than having "kid" stuck as a prefix, though, and the title "fastest _boy_ alive"

Wally had little patience for computers. He wasn't a scientist, like Barry, and the only time he really surfed the net was when he was stuck on monitor duty, like at the moment.

He'd try anything to distract himself; after all, a second to him could take hours. He'd flick through the pages of various gaming sites, internet shops anything to fill in the time of the monotonous duty and most of the time he was happy… until…

'Bzz---zzz---zzz---zzz---zzz---zzz' it sounded odd to him, his speed gift allowing him to hear it at a very low- almost _thumping_ rate. It made it all the more annoying – he had listened to it for only six seconds maybe, but it felt like five hours to him.

For someone with as little patience as him, and finding it everywhere he clicked- he became a little angry. His reddening face very quickly reached a shade of scarlet darker than his costume.

He made his decision instantaneously and grabbed the computer and was gone leaving nothing more than papers flying in his wake.

Wally returned with a satisfied expression as he entered the now quiet room, maybe he could get a little shut-eye instead - or order some takeout… hmmm people delivered to the watchtower right…? Heh. He'd wonder what Batman would say if he asked him to get some pizza on his way over…

'Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…' So the mosquito continued happily buzzing somewhere near Timbuktu.

Too bad the locals didn't like it.

**x**

**I hope people enjoy this one, and please review... **

**Incognegro-I haven't given up on rooftop conversations; it's that I've been busy writing stuff that takes place indoors. This mini-series would be out of place on the rooftops, besides its technology that's the culprit here, not each other ;)**

**I'm working on literally about ten different things at the moment; I keep hopping from one to the other. Most short stories I write in less than an half an hour sometimes if I get an idea, then it's just left to fine tune it. So... if things are a little late I am working on them, just very slowly.**


	4. Green Lantern

**Hey, I'm back again. I had a wicked little idea here. All great heroes have weaknesses…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GL. Or the pop up, not that I'd want to.**

Green Lantern.

Uhh… Greenest guy alive?

Nope.

There was that dude in the titans that was green head to toe.

Sheesh… it couldn't get much worse.

Damn. He couldn't even remember the inappropriate title he had been deemed. Sigh…

He was surfing the internet. It was the "thing" for heroes to be up to date with technology. You didn't exactly get one that lacked typing skills, well apart from the ones to give 'cultural diversity'. At least now he could pretend he knew what he was doing. All he had to do was clickity click and he had what he wanted.

No genii required.

That was until he met the creature from the black lagoon a.k.a. the damn mosquito.

It refused to leave him in peace. After losing whatever patience he had learnt to muster over the years as a Superhero which, given his rep, wasn't a great deal he quickly calculated the most imaginative way he could make the pop-up suffer.

As he began to execute his most brilliantly concocted plan using his ring to disassemble each component in a torturous manner until he realised the fatal flaw:

The mosquito was…

Yellow.

It was yellow.

He tried to transport it to the outer rings of the solar system in retaliation for not being able to disassemble it.

He made it as far as Slough.

* * *

**I am of course referring to the absurd weakness of the green Lantern that he can't use his ring on anything yellow. It's a fun weakness though. Now it's all genetic coding and made up scientific language... I thought I'd better update this as I haven't finished anything in a while. I can promise I am working on my other fics but I've been busy. (By the way I'm not bashing the green Lantern character I think he's alright, I don't know that much about him, but it was too good an opportunity to miss)**

**Lord Toei of Omina**_ - Here's Green Lantern. Hope you liked it!_

**A little summer wine**_ - I like Superman, he's a fun character to take the mickey out of because he created the stereotype of being, well, him! I'm glad you liked this._

**Brittany Brown - **_I think GL isn't the type to punch stuff through walls, but I thought he'd try to be more creative when trying to destroy the pop-up. Although you can see that didn't turn out well... he he!_

**They call me Bruce **_- Well that's what I aimed to achieve! _

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, it means a lot. If anyone reading this has anything to say about my writing then... Review! **


End file.
